


Relationship Revenge

by scaryfangirl2001



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friendship, Humor, Set in Season 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaryfangirl2001/pseuds/scaryfangirl2001
Summary: Things have gone downhill between Jane and Lisbon yet again. This time, each of them has teamed with another pair from the ground floor... as a little revenge plot.





	Relationship Revenge

Jane had embarrassed Lisbon to no end then walked away as if it were nothing. The next morning, she paces in the pen long before anyone else arrives. A quarter till five. She contemplates a plot to seek revenge upon her consultant. Aggravated, she plops onto his couch in defeat. The next time she opens her eyes, it is from the smell of a freshly made mug of coffee. She smiles with a sigh. She accepts the treat as the portrayer falls beside her.

"Thank you." She smiles, ready to forgive Jane.

"Of course." The man beside her gives her a quick hug. "You seemed all distressed sitting over here by yourself."

Her eyes widen at his voice. She sets the cup on the floor and suddenly leaps to her feet. She swirls around to have a good look at the man. He has flat brunet hair falling on the sides, not wavy blonde hair rising to the sky. He has soft green eyes replacing twinkling baby blue eyes. He is wearing a black t-shirt and faded jeans, unlike the regular ironed three-piece suit. Worn-out tennis shoes with muddy, untied laces. No unattractive brown loafers. This is certainly _not_ Patrick Jane.

"Who… why… how…" She stutters to form the correct question.

"Andrew Lincoln." The mysterious man stands to dust himself off. He is only maybe an inch taller than her. "I've already said how distressed you seem… but also beautiful."

"What… I mean, nice to meet you, Andrew. I'm Teresa."

"Serious Crimes Unit, right?" He takes her hand. "Boys in the lobby talk about your team."

"You're on payroll?"

"HP Collaboration. I work with the computers."

"Oh."

"I get your arrest records and warrants up." He informs her, letting go of her hand but still staring in her eyes. "Hmmm…"

"What is it?" She quickly lowers her eyes.

"Could you help play a game against my friend for me? Err, with me?"

"What kind of game?" She asks, eyes eager.

"See, my friend Ashley did something the other day. Got in my laptop so when I turned it on, Internet connection had heavy metal blasting across the floor. Got me in trouble with my boss. So… if Ashley hears about something going on between you and me or hears I am in the arms of a beautiful young agent such as yourself…"

"Ah, a little revenge plot." Lisbon nods knowingly. "On one condition."

"Yes?"

_We don’t commit any crimes. _"It's a little revenge on my side, too. With Jane."

Andrew takes Teresa in his arms and the two fall onto Jane's couch.


End file.
